Talk:Guild Wars In-Game Store
This will be added eventually, but I see no reason to add it yet until we get more information. We've known for months now that it's coming and had a good idea of what it will contain. I see no reason to add it now just because of the update that was removed within hours. There are screen shots on Guru from when it was temporarilly added; but those offer nothing that wasn't known before other than how the screen is arranged. I say delete, then re-create as Official Store once it's fully introduced. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:18, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Can I just add that pages should be useful and not just there.. — Skuld 10:38, 27 July 2006 (CDT) I thought the word from Gaile was the purchase limit on slots was 26 additional slots, plus the ones you get from the campaigns. Current limit (Prophecies and Factions) being at 32 total slots. Should this be clarified?--Sykoone 21:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Bought any? Has anyone tried upgrading an account with extra slots yet? (I very much assume so, but...) Does it enable the arrows so you can scroll the selection screen, or what? -- Bishop rap| ] 03:16, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::I bought two slots last night and yes it does move them left and right. --Jamie 03:28, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Prices I think that real life prices should not be included in the wiki. I eccept that idea that not everything is IG, but we are not here to advertise anything, and there is a limit to the technical info we should have here. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:02, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Given the current connection issues with getting into the store at all, I think we should leave the prices. It's not so much advertising as it is just simple information.--Sykoone 21:33, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::I think prices should be included. We have the USD price, we should list the prices for other countries too. --Rainith 23:45, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand the argument, Foo. I see no problems with having the price listed; it is merely documentation of facts very relevant to the game. I could not possibly consider it advertising anything. -- Bishop rap| ] 03:14, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Stay. Though, I'll rant about the prices being very high, for my country (Poland). The current Value of one Euro is approximately 3,9265 zł (Lets round that up to 4). so the almost 45 Euro for a game will translate to 180 zł. The box version in the store cost's only 130 zł, and if you buy strait from the distributor you'll get a discount to 100 zł. That's 80 zł (20 Euro) over the top! I think they should include other European currencies :( — Poki#3 03:27, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::On top of that, the USD price is quite a bit cheaper than the EUR (50 USD = ca. 40 EUR). Unfair! :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:55, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It's having to send all that data to Europe, the postage is killer. :P --Rainith 03:58, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::That's often the case with online purchases. One reason could be that they're setting the price to include european taxes, which are generally higher than in the US. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::Heh, yes, that's gotta suck, if you live in a country with a "weak" currency, you're simply shafted. At least you can go out and buy the box and save the zł, but if you want extra slots... you're SOL. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Version I think they shoul add the possibility to buy CE versions also. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 03:40, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Usually, the charm of the CE versions is getting a booklet and a CD with music and such nonsense. I guess they figure people don't want to pay twice the price just to get a CE in-game item or two. (I think they figure wrong. Some people are nuts.) -- Bishop rap| ] 04:50, 29 July 2006 (CDT)